


another calendar holiday

by swanqueer_x



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic, Valentines, no beards because these ladies don't need a man, non cheesy i swear, season 4b inspired, true love is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueer_x/pseuds/swanqueer_x
Summary: regina is sad. emma's her drinking buddy. emma finds out why regina is sad. kissing and cute, hot sex.a valentine's day one shot, without the clichés (or not, depending on your angle)





	

Regina is sitting at Granny’s, alone. She is wearing a purple cardigan and her usual suit pants, frowning into her glass of red, hand tucked under her chin, Emma observes, entering the Café in jeans and her trusty red-leather jacket. Regina doesn’t rouse when the door shuts, but something in her posture changes. Her back is straighter and her frown is less – I’m a sad puppy - and more a – I’m a sad puppy but i am going to hide it behind a business smile and not let anyone think anything of it.

 

Emma sighs, then smiles as she strolls over to her. "Hey Regina," she exclaims, squeezing her shoulder as Regina turns slightly, half addresses her, with vague eye contact and a half-smile.

 

"Hey," Regina scoffs, drinking the remainder of the Red Wine out of her glass and placing it down with a bang.

 

"Damn, someone is not happy," Emma states the first thing that comes to her mind - and immediately regrets her entire existence when she perceives Regina’s eye roll, her slight tapping on the wine glass as she replies, "what a perceptive observation, Miss Swan."

 

Emma knows Regina by now and knows that this - the deflection, is something she does to protect herself when she is feeling low. She can tolerate it, Regina being a hardass. It’s actually something that, annoyingly, she god damn loves about her.

 

She’ll tell her...maybe one day.

 

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so miserable?" Emma proposed, looking into Regina’s eyes despite the intentional lack of eye contact on the latter’s behalf.

 

"I don’t know, am I?" Regina asked, a slight smirk on her face as she glanced over at Emma for a brief second.

 

"I don’t know, are you?" Emma replied, laughing softly as she made eye contact with Ruby.

 

"The normal, Emma?" Ruby asked, smiling.

 

Emma shook her head subtly and, not so subtly, tilted her head towards Regina and said, "surprise me."

 

Ruby nodded and smiled knowingly, "coming up!"

 

Emma, looking over at Regina, noticed.. jealousy? Regina looked - there was no other way of putting it - like a bulldog chewing a wasp, as she watched Ruby behind the bar, preparing the drinks.

 

Rushing over to them both, Ruby placed two small shot glasses on the counter. "They’re on the house," she smiled, walking away and quite obviously raising her eyebrows at Emma, at Regina and then back at Emma.

 

"Shots?" Emma inquired, holding her glass up to Regina.

 

Reluctantly, Regina pawed at the other shot glass and placed it next to Emma’s in the air. Emma clinked their glasses together and they unintentionally made eye contact as they knocked it back. It was actually a lot more sour than Emma thought it was going to be, and her face screwed up as did Regina’s

 

Which, naturally, made them both start laughing. But Regina hastily replaced her laughing with nonchalance and went back to making eye contact with the counter.

 

"Come on," Emma drawled, "don’t make me beg, what’s wrong, Regina?"

 

After what seemed like three novels worth of silence, Regina cleared her throat and declared, "we may need a few more shots before...that."

 

And a few more shots later, Emma is clenching her stomach because it is hurting from all the laughing. Regina just told her about a time when she was so angry at Archie, she turned him into a fly. She knew she shouldn’t really be laughing, but she couldn’t prevent it - Regina had been in Archie’s office, Archie was lecturing her about Henry and her mothering once again, despite all the development they had made as a three, her Emma and Henry. "His nose was in a place it should not have been," Regina had stated, snorting into an empty glass, "so I just thought, why not give him something else to complain about?"

 

Emma had just about finished laughing when she looked at Regina, her eyes full of tears as she carried on laughing, "the funny thing is, I still feel bad...I left him like that for a whole day because I forgot. Pongo nearly ate him."

 

And just with one sentence Emma was back at it, her head tilted back and her hand pressed into her stomach.

Drying her tears and clearing her throat, Emma glanced at Regina who hadn’t moved, something dancing in her eyes.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s wrong now.” Emma stated, her eyebrow raising subtly.

“I am?” Regina prepositioned, her eyes dark and her tongue dancing on her lips. Placing both her hands in her lap, she looked into Emma’s puppy eyes and, submitted.

“Fine,” she sighed, “seen as you are so persistent. Maybe it’ll shut you up.”

Emma pulled a faux sad face and pouted, to which Regina rolled her eyes and added, “but not here.”

Emma nodded and went to stand up, “we can’t exactly drive anywhere.”

“I see your Sheriff days are not behind you,” Regina teased, “we can walk, if you can handle that?”

“Are you sure you can, Mayor Mills?” Emma replied, eyebrows wiggling as she placed her arm out for Regina to stabilise herself on.

Regina frowned at the arm and didn’t take it, hobbling slightly on her heels as she stood up and took a few strides towards the door.

“It’s not like anything is really far away in this town,” Emma exclaimed, opening the door and quivering slightly in the cold.

“Indeed, Miss Swan,” Regina nodded.

 

108 Mifflin Street was visible now, and through calculated glances at Regina, Emma could tell her shoes were rubbing on the backs of her heels, and she was suffering in silence.

“Those heels must be annoying you,” Emma mumbled.

Regina hummed, “you just reminded me. I have magic.”

A purple glow floated around her feet and then Regina groaned, “I love magic sometimes.”

Emma laughed and shook her head, “we’re basically home. Well, at your home, I mean.” Emma was inwardly kicking herself for that one. “Was there really any point?”

“I suppose not.” Regina stated, opening her door and with grace, placing her keys into a pot and hanging her black coat up. How she could do that drunk, Emma didn’t know.

“Wine?” Regina proposed, strolling into the kitchen for another glass.

Emma was not exactly a huge fan of wine but Regina made her own – and assuming this was the one she was offering – she said yes. It was gorgeous and likely to make her never complain about the taste of wine again. Not like Regina needed to know that, though.

“So.” Emma hummed, now sat across from Regina on the couch chair. “What’s up?”

Regina answered with a question which Emma inwardly shook her head at. “You haven’t guessed?” she asked, sassing as she took a sip of the wine.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I had guessed.” Emma affirmed, wondering what the hell it was if it was that obvious.

“For someone who is a self proclaimed, walking, talking, lie detector, you must be observant. Isn’t it glaringly obvious?”

Her eyes were searching Emma’s now, perhaps for a flicker of realisation. But all she could sense was confusion.

“Maybe. Maybe if I knew what was so glaringly obvious, I could comment on whether it was obvious.”

Regina stood up, placed her glass down with frustration and grunted as she slumped next down to Emma.

“You’re impossible.” She claimed, folding her arms petulantly and frowning.

“I...I don’t really know what to say.” Because she really, really did not have a clue. Normally she could detect slightly what was on Regina’s mind, but this time, the answer seemed unreachable. All she knew was that Regina looked a lot like Henry right now, her arms folded and her face formed into a perfect frown. Emma could not feel any ounce of annoyance at her right now. She looked gorgeous in the glow of the lamps, her eyes softened by the alcohol no doubt, but her expression not uncommon and unknown to Emma.

Shuffling closer, Emma with slight shyness put her arm around Regina. “You look a lot like Henry when you do that.”

Thankfully she received the reaction she desired – Regina shot her a glance, laughing and replying, “I do not. My posture will never be that terrible – I’ve tried to teach him but he obviously cannot escape the Charming blood.” Her snapping was so Regina, but the subtle smile on her face when Henry was mentioned always made Emma smile.

Emma laughed and tugged at the sleeve of Regina’s cardigan. “You can tell me what’s wrong, Regina. You know that. That’s what friends are for, right?”

Emma never really knew whether friend was really the right word . If it would ever cut it. She never wanted to be just friends with Regina, but she was completely and unequivocally out of her league. She was far too good for Emma, she knew that since the first day she lay eyes on her. And that was something Emma worked on learning, everyday. She just wondered when the day was finally going to arrive.

Regina shook her head, “no, there are definitely some things I cannot say to you, Emma.”

Emma’s eyebrows knitted together and she replied, “what does that even mean?”

Regina sighed and her eyes were subtly starting to tear up. “You idiot,” she scoffed, smiling and searching Emma’s face for something. “You complete and utter idiot.”

Emma laughed and, once again, had no idea what she had done to be awarded with the idiot status. She slumped further into the couch and lent her head against Regina’s, “what have I done this time?”

Regina took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling as she mumbled, “it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow”.

Of all the things Emma Swan expected Regina Mills to declare on the 13th of February, at 11:35pm, “it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow”, was not one of them. Had Emma been given hindsight this sentence would not have been so surprising.

“Well in 30 minutes, to be exact,” Regina nodded at her watch.

Trying her best, despite being practically drunk, Emma answered softly, “and you feel...lonely? Because, that’s okay, you know. Feeling like that is totally norma..”

“Stop right there, Miss Swan.” Regina cut in, sitting up to look at a bewildered Emma who was straightening herself and against her best attempts to not notice, looked as messy as ever, entirely the way she liked her.

“I do not get lonely.”

“Sure you don’t.” Emma teased, wiggling her eyebrows at Regina to irritate her.

Regina’s eyes slipped down to Emma’s lips and not so subtly she cleared her throat and stood up, “more wine?” she inquired.

“Not for me,” Emma smiled, wondering what just happened. She was drunk, maybe she was even kind of unaware at times, but she was suspicious at what exactly that look was, that Regina just gave her. Thinking back, she’d detected a similar look in times when they had argued and reached what seemed like an impasse. And normally Emma would feel uncomfortably aroused, and step away to avoid any more conflict that would make her feel, like...that. She wondered what would happen if she didn’t step away – but quickly found the most likely answer in her mind – nothing.

Regina strolled regally into her living area and placed her glass back down on the table. Unexpectedly she slumped back down next to Emma. Emma wasn’t expecting it and grimaced without meaning to, and not for the reason Regina thought.

“What?” Regina asked, loudly. “What was that look for? Perhaps if you didn’t take up half of my incredible leather sofa with your entitled ass our hips would not be colliding into each other like boulders, hm?”

“Jeez Regina,” Emma scoffed. “You took me by surprise, that’s it, it’s no big deal?”

“It’s no big deal,” Regina patronised, standing up, “I think I get to comment on whether or not something is a big deal in my own home, thank you very much.”

Emma stood up in response and felt flustered...where had this come from? It was entirely predictable of Regina but not of tonight, they were getting on. Or so she thought.

“Well maybe I should just go then?” Emma shouted, hands tucked into her back pockets, “is that what you want?”

Regina laughed and took a stride forward, closing in on Emma intimidatingly and nodding, “yes, it is what I want. Get the hell out of my house, Miss Swan.”

Because it was entirely irresistible and just so them Emma stepped into Regina’s personal bubble, their noses nearly touching. She could feel Regina’s breath on her.

“Fine, Regina. I will.” She replied quieter, softer than before.

Regina’s eyes were searching Emma’s, even wandering like they did over her lips and down her body. “Leave then.” She whispered, eyes alight. And for the first time, Emma didn’t concede. She caved into stubbornness and that uncomfortable arousal and stood there still as Regina’s eyes scanned her from head-to-toe.

Then, her voice barely a whisper and her eyes lined with small, subtle tears, Regina mouthed, “idiot.” And before Emma knew it, her jacket was pulled into tight fists on either side of her and her lips crashed into soft, moist lips that were wanton and in need.

Emma could feel her face flushing and realised she was probably pink. Regina Mills was actually kissing her, and she didn’t know what to do. But, perhaps she did because their mouths seemed to dance together perfectly, and she found herself tasting the wine on Regina’s tongue and falling into her grasp, placing her hands on Regina’s hips and pulling her closer. Regina pulled away and when Emma opened her eyes, Regina’s face was flustered like her own and she apparently could not stop kissing her, her mouth crashing into Emma’s again. Emma gasped as Regina bit at her lip and drew blood, but couldn’t help but smile into Regina’s kiss because whatever was happening was exactly what she wanted and needed.

Releasing herself but not loosening the grip on Emma, Regina demanded, “take off this hideous jacket.”

Emma couldn’t help the following, responding partially sarcastically, “Yes, your majesty.” But Regina seemed to like it and she growled as she pulled at Emma by her taut arms and walked backwards into the wall. As the kiss deepened and Regina flung her cardigan off, leaving only a small vest top on, Emma stopped kissing her. “Wait,” Emma paused, “look, you were sad about something. Something apparently glaringly obvious, you’re drunk, well we are both drunk. Is this really a sensible thing to do?”

“Completely and entirely not,” Regina rushed, tugging at Emma to bring her flush to her body. “However I fear if we don’t do this now, we won’t ever and I can’t have that. I want you to take me against this wall, now.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong, Regina.” Emma groaned, trying to be decent whilst she was so aroused seemed like a sacrifice but it was entirely necessary. She wasn’t going to allow Regina to make a mistake with her, to rush into anything she didn’t want. She couldn’t want Emma so there was obviously an actual problem she was deflecting.

Regina growled and rolled her eyes, “do I have to?” and at Emma’s raised eyebrows she added, “It isn’t that I am going to spend the day alone. It’s that on this stupid and entirely unnecessary calendar holiday, I am further reminded that I am completely in love with an idiot who cannot see that I am completely in love with them. Are you satisfied now, Emma?”

“I understand,” Emma nodded, sighing. She knew this was Regina, deflecting. She didn’t really want her. “Well, this isn’t a good way of handling that. You need to tell them you love them, now or never, you know?”

Regina growled and banged her head against the wall as she lent back. “Oh my god you are unbelievable. I just did. I just told the person that I love that I love them. Isn’t it obvious? Can’t you see it?”

Emma’s eyebrows knitted together in a scowl, “see wha-“ and then the realisation hit her that...Regina Mills might just well be, on the 13th of February, telling her, Emma Swan, that she is in love with her.

“Regina, oh my god,” she shook her head, “you mean...that you love..?”

“You, Emma.” She shook her head, “yes, you. I know what love feels like. I tried to fight it, god I tried, but this is it.”

Emma stepped back and realised her chin had drooped and she probably looked like a fish. Of all the things to expect tonight she hadn’t expected that. She thought it was all her, thought she was seeing exactly what she wanted to see. Regina was searching Emma’s face desperately, and as Emma noticed she stepped towards Regina and exclaimed, “oh, Regina.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back. I shouldn’t have said it, it was all going well and then I ruined it with that. You were being such an idiot I almost couldn’t help saying it, but, there you go, Miss Swan.” Her dark eyes were now searching the floor and avoiding Emma.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. Regina looked back up at her and frowned, her eyes searching Emma’s once again, for answers unknown.

“You cannot tell me you don’t feel something Miss Swan. This isn’t one-sided, I know it isn’t. I’ve seen the way you look at me. Is that what it is? You just fancy me? Because that’s not exactly a problem, that’s enough-“

Emma shook her head and was almost god damn offended that Regina thought that she wasn’t enough. And for her of all people.

“Regina! I could never just fancy you. I’m honestly pretty pissed at you for saying that, but I realise I’ve said nothing to make you not think that, I guess. Yes, I fancy you...but, that’s not all it is.” Emma spoke tentatively, awkwardly rocking on her feet.

“It’s not?”

“No, come here,” she beckoned Regina over and let her fall into her arms. “You know I’m terrible with words,” Emma laughed.

“Absolutely awful,” Regina nodded into her shoulder and pried herself off, leaning back to look at Emma. “I’ve certainly drank too much tonight,” Regina scoffed and Emma nodded in response, “yeah, me too. Look-

“No,” Regina stopped her, “if you aren’t ready, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. Like I said, this is enough.”

“Stop saying that,” Emma frowned, “even with a love confession I’m not good enough for you, surely you should know that?”

Regina scoffed and raised her eyebrows, “you’re impossible. What am I going to do with you?”

Emma shrugged and laughed slightly, “I have no idea.”

“I have many,” Regina stated, pulling Emma on top of her, “do not make me ask again, Miss Swan. It’s entirely beyond me I had to ask once never mind twice, so do not make me. “

In-between kisses Emma managed to mumble out an incoherent, “are you sure about this?” with which she was switched so her back was against the wall. Regina heard her sass “I’ll take that as a yes then,” under her breath and gave her a hickey on her neck in response.

Emma would have been annoyed however seeing Regina so damn flustered and feeling her flush body against her own was an effective deterrent. Their kiss went deeper and faster as Regina continued to press Emma into the wall, one hand brushing over her breast and the other loose around Emma’s neck. The warm sensation between Emma’s legs was about to reach unbearable if she kept her eyes open and took in Regina like this – completely unguarded, free.

“You’re gorgeous Regina,” Emma exclaimed, surprised at how shaky her voice was.

“I am?” Regina questioned, sucking at her neck and making a path to her ear, “maybe you should show me how gorgeous I am, Em-ma.” Emma felt Regina’s voice everywhere, it left no place untouched as it reverberated down her ear. Emma felt goosebumps on her neck and her back as Regina’s hot breath lingered. She was sure Regina had used a small amount of magic to produce that effect and fuck – it had worked.

“Did you just use magic?”

“Maybe I did.”

Regina found herself being turned and she was lifted up against the wall, her legs around Emma’s waist. Regina moaned softly and Emma placed a trail of kisses on Regina’s now bare chest. “You have a wall in your bedroom right, lets go there.”

It was a statement rather than a question and as Emma beckoned Regina up her stairs, Regina tutted and raised her eyebrows. “I'm pretty sure you're not the one calling the shots around here.”

Emma laughed softly and made her way into Regina’s room hand-in-hand with the brunette.

Her bed was lined with soft, purple linen and her bed was obviously Queen size. Typical Regina, Emma thought. Retreating to the bed didn’t seem to bother Regina, who had fell down on top of Emma and who was kissing her deeply.

Emma could still taste the wine on her tongue and found herself smiling into the kiss, to which Regina smiled in response and Emma’s body started to tingle, which again she knew was magic.

Regina rolled off her and Emma took off her own shirt and started to unbuckle her belt. Regina bit her lip and hummed softly as she watched Emma wiggle out of her skin tight jeans. Crawling back onto the bed Emma ran her hands up Regina’s suit pants and cupped the warmth in-between her legs, earning her a soft moan. Dark eyes watched her intensely and spoke more than words could, so Emma undid the zip and removed the pants, to which-

“You didn’t,” Emma looked down, her arousal frustrating her when she noticed what Regina was wearing.

“I did.” Regina declared, biting her lip.

“Stockings?”

“If you aren’t going to dress up for yourself on Valentine’s Day, when are you?” Regina shrugged. “At least now, I have someone to see how brilliant I look tonight.”

“Fucking hell.”

Regina hummed and Emma removed them to the best of her ability and started to kiss Regina’s inner thighs. The black lace underwear – the stockings – Regina, gorgeous as always underneath her, and of course, the unexpected love confession. Emma wasn’t sure that this wasn’t just a dream she made in her head to make her feel less lonely. But she knew it wasn’t, it felt both very real and like a dream all at once. And she wanted to tell Regina she loved her. Saying it out loud was something she wanted to do but something she wasn’t ready for. Even though it had built up over so long, had been a myriad of colours, from lust to belief to love. She knew one day, she would be ready.

Regina was quite possibly the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid eyes on, gripping Emma’s arm as she rode her first orgasm, Emma’s mouth in-between her legs. She started kissing her thighs softly as Regina’s body relaxed, leaving a trail of small love-bites on her stomach. Regina smiled as Emma kissed her soft on the lips, humming into the kiss. This kiss felt different than the first, no less lustful but definitely more real and deep. Magic was involved, they could both feel it tingling underneath their skin. If they had the eyes to notice anything but the other woman in-front of them, they would notice a glow around them – the intertwining of red and white.

Regina flipped Emma over and her hands slipped down her torso, “perhaps it’s time for you to learn who is really calling the shots.”

Emma laughed, her emerald eyes gleaming at Regina, “show me instead of telling me then, Regina.”

“Don’t use that condescending tone on me, Miss Swan.”

Emma bit her lip as Regina’s soft hands drew circles on her thigh. “Not just a calendar holiday now then, Gina?”

Regina was kissing Emma’s stomach and looked up to pause. “As if the fact a calendar holiday tells us to buy presents for people we love, makes the day romantic and meaningful. The only thing that means anything is this moment, and the moments before, because they were with you. The day, as a calendar holiday, is actually redundant. The fact that I am...spending it with you, well that is what I suppose, is relevant." She sassed, the words easily rolling off her tongue as Emma glanced down in wonder. Regina glanced across at the bedside clock. “It’s just another calendar holiday, a marketing ploy. But, it isn't just any day for me, anyway." 

“And not for me, either,” Emma smiled, “that was intense, I didn’t have you down as a closeted romantic." 

“Trust me, that’s all your getting,” Regina winked, her lip curling slightly as Emma shuffled down quickly to kiss Regina on the nose, “and trust me, that’s all I want.”

 ~ 

 

°•♡ 

**Author's Note:**

> albeit its two weeks late, i thought a swanqueen valentine's day fic would be cute. its just another calendar holiday and time isn't real so how can it be late? figure me that one 
> 
> @reginasgay (Rozz) 
> 
> the fic im uploading currently is a wip by definition aka im taking ages im sorry but im busy, if ur reading it that is. if not, pls read anyway (an unfathomable tie between you and i)


End file.
